


We're Soulmates

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Marauders AU, no magic [except for the tattoos]) Everyone got the tattoos. No one knew where the came from, or why, but they appeared whenever something big happened; James had gotten his Marauders' Tattoo when he, Sirius, and Peter had opened up the shop; Sirius had gotten his Elvendork: It's Unisex! tattoo when Mr. Potter had given the bike to him. But everyone, invariably, got the Soulmate tattoo on their eleventh birthdays; the first thing their Soulmate would say to them in the exact place they would first touch. Unfortunately for James Potter, his was 'You are the worst fucking human being to have ever plagued this earth!'. What happens when he and his best mate, Sirius, both find their soulmates on the same day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to and inspired by Brooke

It was probably the coldest day since spring began, James noted, as he reclined in his big swivelling chair. It should be a lot busier than it was, despite being a Monday.  
Still, even with the lack of business, James couldn't help from being particularly upbeat. Nearly everything in his life was perfect, and it was all thanks to hard work, three best friends, and a bit of money. His business, Marauders' Coffee and Cake Shoppe, was doing extremely well, and after just a year and a half he was almost a quarter of the way done paying of the loan to his dad. His friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, were happy, young bachelors- just like him- and they were always together. He had no enemies, now that he and Severus Snape were on better terms, and his old mentor, Albus Dumbledore, was doing well and had even taken to visiting MCCS whenever the school took their trips to Hogsmeade.  
In fact, James Potter could think of only one thing in his life that was less than preferable; his Soulmate tattoo. It made his ear itch, literally- that's where it was, tucked behind his ear. He remembered waking up on his eleventh birthday, for the three trillionth time since the incident occurred.  
His eleventh birthday had been 27 March, 2000, the last Monday of the month. He'd refused to sleep, but lay in his bed at his mother's request. She was an old lady after all; peace of mind was the least he could give her. He watched the clock until midnight, thinking about the story his father'd told him; he, on his eleventh birthday, had also sat up waiting for his tattoo to appear. It had happened right at midnight; a nice, tingling tickle on his forehead. He'd ran to the mirror as soon as it was done and eventually worked out the backwards letters; You're the silliest person I've ever met, I reckon. He'd grinned wickedly and went right on to sleep, satisfied. He remembered mum's story, too- waking up early to run to the mirror and see words on her forehead. She'd been upset at where it was, and she couldn't read it, so she'd ran to her own mother.  
He could picture their tattoos, scrawled in the other's handwriting. Mum's said, "I'd bloody hope I am." in his father's elegant, cursive writing. Dad's was in her big, girly scribble.  
James had gulped as the tingles started on the backside of his left ear, and groaned loudly. He couldn't wake up his parents; dad had a big meeting tomorrow, being a hotshot inventor of new medicines, vaccines and treatments, and mum had to meet with the Headmaster of his soon-to-be Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, very early in the morning. He fell asleep around two a.m, stroking his tattoo tiredly.  
The next morning he rushed out of his room to see his father sipping at tea. James had ran up to him, and he'd set down his cup.  
"Why, hello, son. Where'd you get your tattoo?"  
"Behind my ear. I need you to take a picture of it so I can see!" The boy had promptly spun his small, thin body, and pulled his ear forward.  
His father had coughed, then touched James' arm. "A... Alright, son. Prepare yourself."  
The picture he'd seen had burned itself into his brain. You are the worst fucking human being to have ever plagued this earth! Was seared into his body in the prettiest, neatest scrawl he'd ever seen.  
It was then he vowed to be as wonderful as he physically could- he'd stopped using his allowance for candy and toys and made sure to give it to the homeless people who lived on their way to the market. He'd stopped teasing the girls on the playground and he'd started apologizing to everyone who would listen, and even sometimes those who wouldn't.  
Soon after he'd gone off to Hogwarts, a private school with four separate housings into which people were sorted by their personalities through a series of personality tests. Dorms were two people each, the same gender, for the most part made alphabetically.  
But, when he arrived, there were three beds, not two- and one held a boy with dark hair and even darker clothes.  
"Oh, hey," the boy had said. "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you."  
It turned out that Sirius' letter telling the school that he was, indeed, to attend had gotten lost in the mail and they'd had to enroll him last minute. For some reason that James still didn't understand, his best friend had been dropped into his lap by being dropped into his dorm.  
They soon grew to be the best of mates, and Peter definitely wasn't stranger to them. They each brought something to the friendship; when James was upset over his tattoo, Sirius would paint him pictures of sunrises, sunsets, mountains, valleys, lakes... All of James' favorite things. Peter would leave him little chocolate delicacies; some homemade from his family's Swiss recipes, some bought from Hogsmeade. When Sirius was upset because of his hateful, prejudiced family, James would sneak them all out and go to his house, where his father's Honda Goldwing 2010 GL1800 sat. Sirius loved to just admire it, but he always denied whenever James offered him the chance to sit on it. he didn't want to ruin it. Peter would play cards with him and make him sudoku's; two of Sirius' favorite things, neither of which James was even slightly good at. When Peter was upset, James and Sirius would put on bad eighties movies and they'd all sleep in the same bed. Peter's favorite was the Breakfast Club; he'd joke that Sirius was Bender, James was Andrew and he himself was Brian. It wasn't entirely inaccurate, either; James had a thing for football, Peter was a giant nerd, and Sirius was a hardcore punk with daddy issues.  
But not everything was perfect. Severus Snape and Sirius Black hated each other, and one day, Snape brought James into it.  
"You're a filthy, self-centered, selfish, egotistical, apathetic, loser," hissed Snape to a laughing, 15 year old Sirius.  
"Look, everyone just needs to calm down and-" James started, but Snape interrupted.  
"And your mate's a nasty, spoiled little brat who’s never deserved anything in his life! You're both a plague on this school-"  
But Sirius had silenced the bitter Slytherin with a fist to the mouth, and for the remaining two and a half years of Hogwarts, James Potter had made an exception of Severus Snape.  
However, after Hogwarts, that was all put behind them. Peter had come up with the brilliant idea of opening a coffee shop- James had always been much more fond of coffee than tea- and they'd done it, too. On July 31, 2017, in Hogsmeade, they'd opened Marauder's Coffee and Cake Shoppe, a small brick building with two offices, a kitchen, two bathrooms and of course a lobby. The interior walls were the same quaint, cozy brick as the exterior, and the floor was unstained hardwood, the same warm brown as the counter. There were six small, round tables with three chairs each, all wrought iron. It was cute and cozy, and they were saving up to put a fireplace in it.  
Peter, what with his Swiss heritage from his mother, was the chocolate master, and also specialized in all of the cakes, croissants, cookies, and all the other pastries in the shop. James, with his coffee connoiseur skills and creativity, took care of all the mochas, lattes, frappuccinos, espressos, and plain old coffees in the shop, as well as teas and hot chocolates. Sirius, the big ol' nerd, ran the back of the house.  
But they needed a cashier, and so one day, James put out an ad in the paper... Which was answered by none other than Severus Snape. Against all of Sirius' judgement, James hired him.  
And now, here they all were. Sirius was in his office, doing whatever Sirius did at work (he didn't tolerate interruptions), Peter was in the kitchens, baking and replacing old pastries, Snape was behind the counter, to take orders, make coffees and serve pastries as well as clean the bathrooms and lobbies, and James was in his own office, on break. When he was on duty, he usually made the coffees for Snape, but they were too slow for four people to be on shift at once. But James didn't really mind, really... He'd never actually had a break before.  
But it wouldn't last long. Outside, in the lobby, trouble was brewing.  
Lily Evans had just walked in with her best friend- Remus Lupin. They were here to celebrate Remus' being accepted as a Supernatural Studies professor at Hogwarts, their old school. She strutted right up to the counter, not once wincing when she saw the barista was none other than her ex-best friend, Severus Snape.  
"One extra-large triple chocolate fudge frappuccino and one medium earl grey tea," Lily said. "As well as two pain au chocolats."  
"£11.64, please," Snape said, eyeing her in a way that made her uncomfortable. Remus dropped the money on the counter and took his receipt, then led Lily to the table farthest away from Severus Snape, where the gentle smooth jazz that played was quietest.  
Remus didn't respond to Lily's gentle prodding voice earlier, and only because the stress applying for the job that Remus had experienced, she didn't try to start conversation.  
She felt Snape's eyes on her and sighed to herself.  
They'd been best friends even before Hogwarts, having grown up in Cokeworth only a few streets apart. He'd fallen in love with her, and had even memorized her first words to him- Hi... I'm Lily Evans, and you are?- and where she'd first come in contact with him- the right palm, when she'd shaken his hand. He'd also took to heart his own first words to her- Snape. Severus Snape.  
But on Snape's birthday, 9 January, he had not gotten Hi... I'm Lily Evans, and you are? on his right palm. Instead, on the exact same place, he'd gotten If you've a ready mind, I reckon I'd let you work for me. He'd been heartbroken and refused it.  
He'd been very upset, but still asked her what her own tattoo was when her birthday, the 30th, came around- on her right index finger was, I didn't write that,  
And then Hogwarts... That had been Remus' first words to her, but his first contact with him had been when she'd smacked him across the face- with her left hand- after he'd supposedly broken the heart of one Mr. Frank Longbottom... Who'd actually hurt Remus. And her first words to him had not been You alright, mate? as was written clearly on his chest, but "You little prat!". Still, Snape had never forgiven Remus for that and had assumed he was just looking to steal Lily from him.  
Finally, one day in the middle of fifth year, she'd broken all ties to him. She'd witness him insult Sirius Black and James Potter- two boys in their year she'd never felt the need to talk to- only to get himself punched. He was too volatile... Lily didn't want that in her life.  
And now here he was.  
"Your croissants are ready," Snape said. Lily went up to retrieve them. "You look good, Ms. Evans," Snape said quietly, sadly, as he pushed a plate with two chocolate croissants to her.  
"Thank you, Severus," she said cordially, then walked off with her and Remus' food.  
Meanwhile, Remus was thinking of something entirely different; namely, his own experience receiving his Soulmate tattoo.  
He’d completely forgotten it was his birthday, because mum and dad had been fighting all day and hadn’t said a word to him. He’d eaten leftover bangers and mash and had full reign of the television.  
He’d stayed up late, as usual, and around midnight he’d felt a tingle on his breast; he’d pulled off his tank top to see words forming right before his very eyes in a sprawled out, cursive writing, and he’d remembered- it was his birthday. The words had said, You alright, mate?; something people always asked him. He had a very grumpy and sad appearance, and was also very gawky and clumsy. Remus had sighed and gloomily returned to his program.  
“Coffee’s done,” Snape said, and Remus went up to get it. Snape dropped it, quite purposefully, all over Remus.  
“Bloody fuck,” hissed Remus as pain seared down his body. A blond, chubby man came out, saw this, and tsk-ed at Snape before knocking on a door to the left of the counter. A rather attractive man around their age came out and sighed.  
“Snape…” He said, then sighed again. “Apologize and get the poor bloke some towels.”  
“It wasn’t my fault, I-”  
“It bloody was!” Lily cried from their table angrily, and Remus knew she would physically fight Snape if she came any nearer. She was fiercely protective over Remus.  
Snape plopped a cup for James to use and then got towels while James apologized to Remus, making him a new coffee and offering him a free beignet, which Remus took. Lily had a crazy sweet tooth. The blond, whom James called Peter, went into the kitchens to make it fresh.  
“There you go, sir,” James said with a bright smile. Remus managed to return it. “Sorry about that, again.”  
“... Yeah,” Remus managed, taking the coffee back to his and Lily’s table. James went into a door to the left of the counter.  
But something caught his eye- writing. He looked down to see, You’re a freak and a monster, and she deserves better than you scrawled in rather appalling chicken scratch. Remus sucked in a breath, trying not to let Lily know- she’d freak out- but of course, she noticed.  
“What?” she asked with a smile, but then it faded and she snatched the cup and saw the writing. “Who did this! Who gave you the cup?”  
“James, but-”  
Lily promptly stood and rushed into the right office.  
Sirius had been sifting through several job applications by the filing cabinet when James barged in. He didn’t look up, but annoyance bloomed in his chest and he pushed his reading glasses up.  
“The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen is in our store, Padfoot,”  
“That’s nice, James. I’m working, so go take your break with the pretty girl.”  
“She’s with a guy though,” James sat across from Sirius. “He could be a friend though, right?”  
“Did she call you the worst-”  
“No, she didn’t speak to me.” James itched his ear unconsciously, the way he did whenever Sirius mentioned his tattoo. Sirius took off his leather jacket and flexed his arm, unknowingly revealing his own tattoo in the crook of his elbow.  
“Well, spill a drink on her or something, or insult her hair.”  
“Her hair is perfect, and Snape already spilled on her friend. Oh, I remade his coffee and gave him a free beignet for that.” Sirius glared at James and wrote the issue on the list of replacements, something Sirius wanted to keep very, very short.  
“What color?”  
“As red as the beautiful sunset you painted me last week,” James smiled charmingly, and Sirius hooted a laugh.  
“It’s dye,” tsked the punk teen.  
“No, you don’t-”  
Suddenly, however, the ginger barged in and looked directly into James’ eyes.  
“You are the worst fucking human being to have ever plagued this earth!” She shrieked at him. She took him by the ear with her hand, dragging him closer, and he howled in pain. Sirius almost laughed, but restrained himself. A tall, lanky guy around their age followed. He couldn’t believe James’d already found his soulmate… Or that she was pretty, like, at all. James was a ait.  
The boy was probably taller than Sirius- who was 192 cm- and even thinner than James, who was just under 60 kg at 178 cm. He had a mess of brown hair, shaved thin on the sides with a couple inches of curl on top. He was pale with bright brown eyes, almost yellow/orange, and a centimeter or two of fuzz on his cheeks. He wore a blue polo atop brown capri slacks and and violet bracers (suspenders) and brown loafers. He looked very hipster.  
The girl had vibrant red hair that looked surprisingly real, as well as glittering tan skin and a mess of slightly darker freckles. She wore an orange turtleneck under a brown jacket and browns slacks, as brown pumps.  
The girl plopped down a cup of their coffee, which splashed a bit over. There was writing on it; You’re a freak and a monster, and she deserves better than you.  
Instinctually, Sirius knew it was Snape’s writing.  
“I didn’t write that,” James said in a pained voice, and the ginger winced.  
“Snape must’ve,” the hipster said in a low, angry voice. “As I’ve been trying to say, but Lily-”  
“We’re!” Lily, the ginger, said suddenly, releasing James. “We’re Soulmates!”  
James looked up at her for a moment, blinking stupidly, then grinned wickedly.  
“Oh, bloody hell,” the brunet said. He stepped forward, going for his coffee on Sirius’ desk, and tripped right at Sirius. The latter caught the clumsy hipster, elbow hooking under his chest.  
“You alright, mate?” The co-owner asked, hefting the hipster to his feet.  
“Remus! What if it’s him! He touched your boob,” Lily said with a doofy grin. James chortled.  
“It’s not.”  
“Say something to him!” Lily commanded. Remus obviously did not want to, but Lily did not seem the type to take no as an answer. Remus the Hipster turned to a very amused Sirius, who wiggled his ears; his long hair was, indeed, in a manbun. Maybe, just maybe…  
“I doubt it’s you, manbun,” Remus said dubiously. Sirius laughed, long and hard.  
“No frigging way,” James said with awe. “No frigging way.”


	2. Chartreuse and Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa bond over chartreuse, and Snape loses a job only to meet his soulmate.

Lucius Malfoy absolutely hated being dragged by Mother to her ridiculous wine-tasting events. It was because he was so eligible, she said; so desired by the girls of his generation. No girl he'd ever met, however, had ever sparked any real fancy in him, especially in the liquor aspect of his very specific tastes.  
Not that he'd ever put up a token protest; now that Father had passed, he had to be a man and act as the man of the Malfoy name; now that Father had passed, he was the man of the name. He'd never expected to be at so young an age- twenty eight!- and never as a bachelor. However, he hadn't really imagined himself a bachelor at such an age; the only good aspect of that was that there were few women left in his generation to be his future wife.  
One here that Mother wanted him to seek out was Miss Narcissa Black, daughter of Cygnus and Druella (nee Rosier) Black. In her photographs, she was lovely, and in description, she was just as well, but Mother talked up every lady and Lucius knew it was probably tenfold due to the fact that Druella Black was mother's childhood friend.  
However, twenty minutes into the onset of the get-together and Lucius was incapable of finding the lovely bachelorette, and he stood sipping on some rather tawdry white wine.  
He felt almost a spark as a slight hand touched his left shoulder blade- that was-  
"Rather undesirable, yes? I much prefer chartreuse," Lucius spun around to look down at a girl with glittering, almost playful white-blue eyes.  
Lucius had to force himself to speak. Pictures didn't do her justice. "Hm? Oh- I- yes... Chartreuse is my favorite."  
Narcissa Black gave a small shudder and hugged her thin frame. She wore a royal blue day gown, her white-gold hair done half up, the bottom half in ringlets. "Not to be so very straight forward, my kind sir, but what, pray tell, is your Soulmate Tattoo?" Even with a shaky voice, Narcissa sounded strong and frisky.  
"Exactly what you just said to me," Lucius said. "On my left shoulder blade. And you, my fair woman?"  
Narcissa gave a small giggle and offered her right palm to him; there, he read his own first words to her.  
Lucius inhaled sharply and smiled. Without a proper thought, he set his glass down and reached into his jacket pocket, where was his mother's ring box. He was now glad she all but forced him to carry it around with him. He dropped to one knee and presented it; outright shock lined her gorgeous, flawless face, and she laughed with an airy pleasantness that almost made Lucius sigh contentedly. He felt like a fool, but a damned giddy one!  
"Narcissa Draconia Black, will you be so charitable to do your soulmate the honor of marrying him?"  
"I will," the girl smiled out and offered a small, slight hand. Lucius slipped the silver, diamond-and-emerald ring onto her hand. There was polite clapping, though the host- Mrs. Gemma Bulstrode- looked rather annoyed.  
Narcissa winked Lucius' way.  
Lucius looked far happier than normal to Evan Rosier as he strolled into their hotel.  
"Did your old coot of a Mother finally croak?" Evan asked with a raised brow.  
Lucius gave a sardonic smile to Evan before opening the door for a woman leaving the lobby. "No, thank you very much. You're welcome, ma'am."  
Evan snapped and leaned back in his chair. Lucius shook his head; he'd never approved of Evan, a rich and highly esteemed man who co-owned this place, playing lobby man. However, Evan had nothing else to do most of the time; his staff was very amazing and had been given the independence of thought, so there was hardly anything to manage. Lucius took up the money things; rent, what needs buying, what needs selling, who needs hiring, who needs firing. He was on the lookout for someone for room service, since he was planning on firing that pratt Gilderoy.  
"I'm engaged," announced Lucius, and he straightened and fixed his collar dramatically. He looked like a downright fool, and Evan grinned.  
"Who's the unlucky lady?" Had anyone else told Evan they were engaged, having been single the morning before, Evan would have been shocked. Coming from Lucius, however, it was hardly even surprising; he was impulsive, traditional in the sense that once you met your soulmate, you married, no questions asked, and completely and utterly lonely.  
"The beautiful maiden is one Miss Narcissa Black, whom I believe is your cousin?" Lucius' silver eyes twinkled mockingly at Evan, and the latter groaned.  
"You sly dog," remarked Evan. "I can't believe her destiny has been burdened by your inclusion in it," Evan shook his head and laughed.  
"What?" Lucius laughed out, crossing his arms and smiling. "I do beg your pardon?"  
"What, did you woo her with your nasty taste in drinks? Wiggle those unmannerly brows at her? Grin those horse teeth her way?" Evan was near hysterical now, and Lucius whacked him in the arm.  
"You should be reminded that I beat you in Woman's Weekly's 'England's Most Eligible Bachelors' this year," countered Lucius.  
"You were in third place, behind that git James Potter and your best mate, Rodolphus Lestrange!" Evan was laughing.  
"Well, you were in sixth, behind those two, me, and Sirius and Regulus Black," Lucius scoffed.  
"Because they're richer than me! You're richer than Potter and Lestrange, but since you look like a horse-"  
"Cissa doesn't think I look like a horse," said Lucius defensively. Evan laughed again, and Lucius sighed, still smiling.  
Lucius walked away suddenly without a goodbye and Evan rolled his eyes. The man had ADHD, Evan assumed; he moved constantly, fled from room to room, and gave passionate albeit all over the place lectures to anyone with an ear to listen. He was utterly enjoyable, however childish and impulsive he tended to be.  
Evan glanced around the giant, grand lobby. He was behind the desk which lined one wall, and seven lobbyists sat in a chair, including Evan. He was the closest to the door, and while every other had a patron to help, they usually avoided him; he was usually typing or calling or something, and he didn't wear the uniform that all of the other employees, with the exception of himself and Lucius, wore. The desk itself was pure steel, giving it a cool, industrial look, and the floors were polished concrete. The walls were white, the light fixtures and mailboxes, doors and window panes black. The worker's uniforms were white and golden. Evan himself wore grey jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots, his short blond hair slicked back, his glittering silver-blue eyes outlined by pale skin and colorless lashes. His lips were a light manila. The lobby was unusually full; everyone apparently had mail, and for a Monday, there were rather a lot of check-ins and -outs.  
Gilderoy Lockhart rushed out of the elevator and Evan glared involuntarily. The man walked right up to Evan, but the latter didn't bother sitting up or neutralizing his face. Lockhart winced and didn't meet his eyes.  
"Sir," the room service man said. "The guests are complaining about a man down in the alley, he said he refused to move. I told him it's private property, but-"  
Evan waved him off. "Go. I'll take care of it," Evan bit back the insult he had been about to add and stood, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on- it had started raining, if the windows had any say about it. He then started towards the exit to the alley.  
Meanwhile, the man in the alley sat miserably in the rain.  
Severus Snape had never been good at thinking things through. Whenever he became really and truly furious about something, he lashed out; it really was something he ought to fix. Now, he was jobless as well as homeless, and he'd dived into an alley for shelter from the rain only to find none. Defeated, he'd sagged onto his bum to wallow in his misery a bit. He covered his face with his hands and sat, thinking about how horrible he felt because he hadn't anything to lose from procrastinating finding the solution a bit.  
However, about twenty minutes after he'd started, a babbling git from the hotel behind him had come out and tried to get him to leave. Snape had basically told him to sod off, and he'd left.  
Now, it had been another ten minutes, and Severus was no closer to moving. He heard the door open again and refused to look up.  
"I'm homeless, unemployed, ugly, hated, and lonely. You can look at me like that all you want, sir, but I assure you, I am not moving until one of those is remedied." Snape said without giving the man a chance to speak.  
There was a solid fifteen seconds of silence before the stranger replied. "I reckon I'll let you work for me, if you've got the good half of a brain."  
A spark of familiarity hit Snape in the chest, and he did look up to see a rather attractive man looking down at him with a funny expression. The blond offered him a strong hand, connected to a strong, veiny forearm, connected to a muscular bicep. Snape took it and the blond helped him to his feet.  
"That's on my Tattoo," Snape said quietly.  
"Yours is mine," the man in the jeans and hooded jumper replied. They looked at each other for a long time. "I'm Evan Rosier."  
"Severus Snape." Evan Rosier had smooth, porcelain skin, full, manila lip, light blue-grey eyes, pale eyelashes and brows, one of which had a scar, and light golden hair. His face was, indeed, handsome, his jaw strong. He had a thick neck and thick chest, between which were broad, strong shoulders. He wasn't particularly tall, and he was the same height as Snape.  
"Please, do come inside," Evan said, waving the man in.  
Evan studied this Severus Snape with interest and amusement. The man was properly drenched from the rain, long black hair clinging to pale skin, large, lidded black eyes surrounded by purple-ish bags. He had full, colorless lips, slightly dry, and he wore all black. He wasn't hideous, but Evan wouldn't really call him a stunner, either.  
"Why haven't you a job or a house?" Evan asked as he led Severus into the men's room and paged Regulus, the manager of room service.  
"I don't have a house because my flat needs proof of income," He glared distastefully into the mirror a moment before looking back to Evan, who was unassumingly storing that tidbit of information into his head. "I don't have a job because I'm an idiot."  
Evan raised a brow and leaned against the counter, waiting for Severus to elaborate. It was a solid two minutes before he did.  
"I... Used to be in love with a girl named Lily Evans. She's got a friend named Lupin, and I hate him. They came into my work- a coffee shop in Hogsmeade- and I kind of... Threw coffee at him and insulted him."  
Evan raised the other brow and grinned in amusement. "Kind of threw coffee at him?"  
Severus glared harshly at Evan before Regulus pushed open the door. "Yes, sir?"  
"Fetch me a towel or two, and some clothes for this man." Evan instructed.  
"I'm afraid our pile of clothing for the homeless has depleted," Regulus said sarcastically. Evan gave Regulus a deadly stare to let him know he wasn't in the mood, and Regulus grew solemnly. "From where?"  
"Grab them from my room. The door's unlocked."  
"Yes, sir." Regulus, Evan's best mate, left for the clothing and towels.  
"Take your clothes off," Evan instructed Severus after the door closed. Snape narrowed his eyes even more than they naturally were lowered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, please. We're Soulmates. I'll see you in the nude eventually, and you're shivering in those clothes."  
Severus scowled and slowly peeled off his clothing; first his jacket, then his trousers, his shirt, undershirt, and, finally, his pants, revealing a bare, thin body.  
Evan studied him. His skin was all the same shade of pale as shit, but small black hairs lined his legs and groin and a happy trail led up to a slightly hairy chest. His body wasn't strong, nor fat, nor bone thin. His nipple were lavender though Evan was sure it was due to coldness, and his prick was small and soft, circumcised and trying to hide beneath his hair.  
Evan shrugged off his own jacket and handed it to Snape, who pulled it on and moved into the tub. Evan laughed as he pulled the curtain closed, and was still laughing when Regulus returned, after Severus had cursed at him several times for it.  
Regulus gave Evan a confused expression as he handed him the clothes, but Evan mouthed 'later' to the man and thanked him. When Regulus left once more, Evan yanked the shower curtain back to see Snape sitting cross-legged on the tub floor, and he laughed again.  
"You're fucking annoying," seethed Snape, who stood and threw off Evan's now-wet jacket.  
Evan set the clothing and towels on the counter. "Go ahead and shower. Head to the lobby when you're done," Severus nodded slowly, and Evan looked at him a while more. "Is there a nickname you prefer?"  
"Just Snape," the man said, and Evan nodded.  
"Alright, Just Snape," Evan said quietly. After no one spoke for a good three minutes, and Snape just stood there limply, head bowed and face hidden by hair, Evan walked out and went towards Lucius' office. He knew Lucius wouldn't deny him, but it was technically up to him, not Evan. He laughed when he realised the men had found their soulmates on the same day, and hoped Lucius wouldn't react badly to the fact Evan's was another bloke.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to Brooke


End file.
